We're More
by CrimsonDeath1
Summary: Naruto finds a love note at the bottom of his bag while on his training mission. As dense as he is, he asks Hinata if it's hers and says...YESSS! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE TWO! ...idk just read & find out. hehehe
1. A Week From Valentines

**A/N: Before anyone goes on reading the story I just wanted to thank jennydelvecc and SerenitySoldier97 for the help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. . ., but i do own a Donut!jk**

**^_^ hope you enjoy it R&R**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A Week Before Valentines**

_Two years since Sasuke left Konoha, two and a half years since I left to train, and a week before Valentines_, I thought sitting on a boulder five feet higher than the ground.

"Finally, we're going back home!" I said out loud scaring a few birds from nearby.

I lifted my bag from next to me. I checked if everything that I needed was there before we would leave this afternoon, then saw a piece of paper at the bottom. I grabbed it and carefully opened it, someone had written a small note inside saying:

"_Naruto everything that you've done has inspired me to be stronger than what I could have been without you there. Without you I'm not me and I wish you with all my luck. I hope you'll come back soon."_

_ H_________________a_

After I read it, I tried searching for the person's name on the bottom, but found nothing except the letter H leading to scribbles and ending with a letter A. I investigated these two letters.

_It could be Hinata or Sakura who wrote this, _I thought, _both their last names start with an H and their first names end with an A. Or it could be just their last name- _Oww! _Brain Seizure, brain seizure! I'm thinking way too much_, rubbing the side of my head.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called.

"Hai, Ero-Sennin." I answered looking down at the white haired shinobi.

"Well, there's an important meeting for me today in Konoha and we'll have to be there before midday." Jiraiya replied. He looked like he was hiding something, but thinking wasn't my thing.

I picked up my bag and said, "Let's go!"

Jumping from tree to tree Jiraiya asked, "Naruto, what's that in your hand?"

"Huh? Oh, this it's just a scrap of paper I found in my bag." I said shoving the note in my pocket.

"I bet I could get there before you, Pervy sage!" I added trying to change the subject.

"Not if I get there first!"

**3 minutes later**

"*Gasp* OK Naruto you win!" Jiraiya said, struggling for air.

"Heh, I never go back on my word!" I said grinning lifting a thumbs up sign.

We were at the foot of the entrance. Obaa-Chan was at the front of the gate waiting for us. I looked at Jiraiya who was staring into Tsunade's giant watermelons. Tsunade noticed him too and smacked his right cheek.

"Baka! I only went to check if you've returned and now you're staring at my boobs," she shouted and flicked him, "Sit on it perv!"

"Hmn, looks to me that you've grown Naruto." she greeted.

"Heh, looks like you've grown too Tsunade-chan, it's just not your height!" Jiraiya rudely said. Which gave him another blow to the same cheek.

"I blame your sick mind for that! Hehe!" I said trying to make the moment cheerful.

"Anyway, how 'bout we walk over to your house?" she said.

"Sure."

When we reached my house I asked them why they were still here.

"Naruto is it fine if we come in?" they both asked while I opened my door.

"Umm. . . that's fine. Just make yourself at home." I said thinking of how awkward it was.

As I stepped in my door and turned the light switch there was a flock of familiar faces surrounding the inside of my house.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Short Chappy wasn't it? don't worry the next one will be much longer.**

**What were they doing! OMG! People ****got any ideas**** or what do you think tell me. . . p-p-please*puppy face*!!!!!!!!  
**

**Reviews please! ^o^**

**-CrimsonDeath1**


	2. Welcome Home Naruto

**A/N:Hey it's me back with the second chapter! it's to make up for the last one which was real short**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a pair of oranges... no really!jk  
**

**R&R oh and enjoy! 0-o**

* * *

"**Welcome Home, Naruto "**

I was stunned at how many people there were crowding my house. There were so many questions bubbling in my head, but I decided to let them go.

"What are _You_ all doing in HERE!" I joked making a pissed face.

"Welcome Home Naruto!" they all shouted.

"Hahaha!," I laughed, then curiously asked, "Who's idea was this?"

"Your friends planned it." Tsunade said.

"No I mean WHO the hell's idea was this?" I asked again.

"The idea was originally from Hinata." she answered.

"Oh, well thanks Hinata-chan," I said, but couldn't find her with all the people blocking, "Where is she?"

"She's in your kitchen Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan!," I replied pushing my way over to the couch, "Long time no see . . . How long have you guys been planning this?"

"Since the day you left." she answered.

"So who's in here?"

"Practically almost everyone you know like Me, Hinata, Iruka, Ino, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, TenTen, Gaara you name it," she smiled, "Come on let's go see Hinata!"

"Ok!"

I looked at all the people who came, I smiled foolishly at how many friends I had! I was so happy to see everyone here with me! It was at least a minute before we reached the kitchen.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" I said. She was cooking something good, I could tell because of the drool hanging from my mouth.

"H-hello N-Naruto-kun . . .!" she blushed. I was wondering why her cheeks turned red all of a sudden.

"Oi, Hinata you didn't have to do all of this.", I paused then saw the cooking pot filled with RAMEN!, "Waahoo Ramen!"

"Hey Naruto don't act like that Hinata did all of this for you dope, at least say thank you!" she smacked me on the head.

"S-sorry Hinata, Arigato!" I said quickly.

"T-that's fine!" she said.

"Oh, Sakura-chan can I please eat now!" I pleaded giving her a puppy face look.

"Ask the chef not me!" she said walking to the living room.

"Hinata can I ask you a question?" I asked remembering the note in my pocket.

"S-sure w-what is it?" she stuttered.

"Well this morning I found a note it my bag, I suppose it could have been you or Sakura-chan who wrote it.", I started, "Well did you write this?" Taking the crumpled paper out and setting it out on the counter.

"H-hai, I-I did Naruto -kun." Her face was turning into the color of a strawberry. I reached my hand toward her forehead and found that it was burning.

"Are you ok Hinata?", I asked, "Should I get Obaa-chan?"

"No I-I'm fine!" she said pulling away from my hand.

"Alright. . . . So you're the one who wrote it?", asking her the same question, "well that's nice to know! *grinning* Thanks for telling me that, if I asked Sakura first then that would've caused some problems. Hehe!"

"N-Naruto?" she asked.

"Yes, what sup?"

"W-well I-I j-just wanted to say. . ." Her face was pale now. _I wonder what she's going to say_, I thought, _Oh, god what if she says she thinks I'm ugly and slaps me. No, no Hinata wouldn't do that, but here's a chance._

"Yes?" I asked.

"I-I just wanted to say t-that . . . I-I'm s-so . . ." she was stuttering like crazy! What was taking her so long to say one fuckin' sentence.

"Umm, Hinata what is it?" I asked thinking that there was a bugger in my nose.

"I-I'm real glad y-you came home!" finally she said it.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" I replied giving her a hug *animated sweat drop*. _Grumble! _My stomach was going eat itself. _GRUMBLE-grumble. Shut the fuck up_, I told it.

"Sorry." I was blushing. God that was embarrassing!

"Oh y-your ramen." she blushed handing me a giant bowl. When I touched the tip of her fingers there was some weird feeling I had, it wasn't bad, it was just a tingle of delight.

I walked over to the table casually looking back at her. As I sat down I noticed Choji gobbling almost all the barbecue and a sleeping Shikamaru next to him. Choji stopped his eyes widened, man he got big as in freakin damn fat.

"Oi, I almost didn't see you there Naruto!", he said nudging Shikamaru, "Hey Shikamaru Naruto's here!"

"Ughn? Oh hey there Naruto." Shikamaru said stretching. That lazy ass is always sleeping!

"Hey there Choji, Shikamaru! Hehe, it's been awhile hasn't it?" I said.

Choji didn't bother answering he just kept eating. _Fat-ass!_, I thought. Shikamaru dozed off.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino came walking by.

"Oh, hi Ino."

She went to the kitchen for a sushi refill. She started talking to Hinata then something from the counter catches her eye. She picked it up and showed Hinata it.

_Wonder what it is?_, I thought.

It's the paper I asked Hinata about. Hinata starts blushing and says something with 'Naruto' and 'me'.

Ino left the kitchen grinning at me like if I was scoop of ice cream, then walked over to where everyone else was.

* * *

**So How do you like it so far? Ideas for the story? Please tell me!**

**Reviews Please everyone! -^_^-**

**Thank you:**

**KIRAJUDGESYOU**

**Rose Tiger**

**KoalaSnow**

**SerenitySoldier97**

**For all the reviews!**

**Review and i'll post your name on the next chapter!**

**_-CrimsonDeath1_  
**


	3. Come on, come on

**A/N:sorry i took so long to update u guys there was something wrong with my download manager.**

**Disclaimer:I Don't own Naruto people, only i wish i did.**

**R&R people :P**

* * *

**"Come on, Come on"**

It took me awhile before I got to my senses. After I finished my ramen, I walked to the kitchen and smiled at Hinata dropping my bowl in sink.

"Hmn, Hinata I don't want you to think I'm nosey, but what did Ino say?" I asked.

"Oh, s-she asked me what that n-note was," She said pointing at the paper, "I told her that it was just lying there."

I smiled and picked it up, " I'd better put this away before anyone else gets suspicious."

"O-ok."

"Umm Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

"Thanks." I told her making her blush even more.

"Douitashimashite, N-Naruto."

"No really thanks, maybe I can help you with that and anyway you need to eat too." I explained to her pointing at the shreds of raw meat and vegetables on the counter. She nodded.

Cleaning up the kitchen didn't take long, it was like cleaning up your room except easier. While I helped Hinata she would stop at times and look at me, then blush and turn away when I'd look back at her.

_Hinata's blushing at me_, I thought, _Naw there's no way she likes me, I'm too much an idiot for her to like me. This situation goes the same for Sakura except she doesn't blush around me. Maybe Hinata just has a blushing problem when she's around stupid people._

"I guess where done here!" I said. Stretching my arms from the numbness, I knocked out one of the glass cups near the sink making a _Crash_ sound.

"Oops!" I said.

"*giggle* I-I'll clean it up N-Naruto." Hinata offered.

"No way Hinata-chan! You've done so much already. I made this mess anyway."

"B-but. . ."

I was picking up the shattered pieces before she could answer. She knelt down and helped me. At one moment we were both aiming for the same pieces of glass and felt my hand on hers. We both blushed and continued working inching closer to each other as the time went by. When we were done I waited for Hinata to finish eating, admiring her for telling me I was her inspiration.

_Maybe I did like Hinata_, I thought, _but I have no idea if she likes me back_. My thoughts were interrupted by some lunatic screaming out, "Everyone in the living room now!!"

"Come on Hinata. Let's go check it out." I said. She was just about to finish.

"O-ok . . . Let's go."

We walked out of the kitchen, there were less people now. Guess who the lunatic was, it was none other then Sakura with Ino by her side. Everyone was seated on the floor in a circle. I sat next to Neji, while Hinata sat next to Ino and Sakura. Everyone who wasn't sitting had to leave to the guest's room that included Kakashi-sensei, Kankuro, Master Iruka, Lee, Gai, Gaara and most of the old geezers. I didn't know what we were doing so I just sat there fiddling with the fluff on the carpet.

"Ok people where going to play Spin-the-Bottle." Ino said placing a sake bottle on the middle of the floor.

"Umm, what do ya do?" I asked.

"God you're real stupid. You spin the bottle and who ever it's pointing to you have to kiss."

I lifted my hand. Ino looked at me and said, "Yes, what is it?"

"What if you have to kiss the same sex?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Ok, umm one… two … three…ten… thirteen one of the guy have to get out. All the boys on this side and the girls are here."

"I guess I will. I'm outta here, but I'm watching." Kiba offered walking over to a couch.

When we finished moving to sides. Sakura started spinning the bottle whispering, "come on, come on."

When it stopped we all looked at Shino. Sakura's eyes were twitching and mumbled out, "Great, just great."

She walked over to Shino and gave him a peck on the lips. Shino was blushing, but we couldn't see his eyes from his glasses.

"Ok. Temari your turn."

Temari spun the bottle which landed on Shikamaru. They both blushed making me laugh. Shikamaru stood up and walked over to Temari giving her a 5 second kiss. I was surprised to see that he was awake the whole time.

"Umm. . . Naruto it's your turn."

"Alright, well who ever I'm gonna kiss, prepare for best day of you're life!"

"Hurry up already!" Kiba protested.

I spun the bottle, my eyes never looking away.

"Come on, come on." I chanted.

Then it finally stopped. I lifted my head up hoping that it wasn't Ino or Tenten.

There I see was an already blushing Hinata. I blushed at the sight of her, then stood up and walked up to her. I tilted my head bringing myself closer. Hinata's face was dark red. I placed my hands on her hips, then I felt my lips touch hers. They were warm, I pushed myself closer putting my hand on her back so she wouldn't fall. I looked at her lavender eyes which were fluttering. My eyes forced me to close them for a second.

It was more than a minute before I let go. Somehow I didn't want to let go, I felt like everything was going right for the first time. I looked back at everyone they were all staring so I looked at Hinata. She was the color of a cherry.

"N-naru-" she fainted in my arms.

"Wow Naruto! I guess you overdid it. Haha!" Choji laughed.

"She probably passed out from your smell." Kiba added.

"Yeah, I guess I did.", I replied, " it's your turn Neji."

"Whatever." he took the bottle and spun it. He had to kiss Tenten.

Hinata was still in my arms when the game was over. I felt sorry for Ino who had to kiss fat-ass Choji.

"Naruto lets go play DDR." Sakura said.

"Hold on, I've got to drop Hinata first." I told her.

I went upstairs in the Master Bedroom and carefully placed Hinata on my bed. She looked so peaceful. I ran downstairs to where Sakura was waiting.

"Sorry Naruto I've got to go." She said. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro were the second to leave. Soon everyone was gone except me, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata who was still unconscious.

"Naruto I'll leave Hinata to you. Oh, if she wakes up no one will be in the mansion until tomorrow afternoon." Neji informs.

"Then where will you be?" I asked.

"My place." Tenten answered.

"Well good night." I said, they both left closing the door behind them.

I looked at my place no one left a single spot of trash. I was glad to know I wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight. I tiptoed up to my room looking at Hinata.

I sat at the edge of my bed looking at her.

"N-Naruto-kun." I heard her say though she was dreaming.

I took my shirt off and said, "I hope it doesn't mind you, but I sleep with my shirt off."

She didn't reply, she was fast asleep. I went under the covers and put my arm around her waist thinking it wouldn't hurt if i did. Then I fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**I want a cheese burger now! ok everyone review please!^_^**

**thank u 2:**

**SerenitySoldier97**

**jennydelvecc**

**KoalaSnow**

**KiraJudgesYou**

**some guy called kyle crisyra hater**

**Christine**

**Rose Tiger**

**Makseryon**

**for all those reviews**

**A/N:next chp is 2morrow**


	4. Glimpse of Daylight

**First of all, I'm **_**really, really**_** sorry that it was SO overdue**. **I'm very cruel, I know. But trust me…you'll love to know what's gonna happen in the next chapter, I **_**swear!**_** I'm very sorry if you were expecting some nice action, but . . . oh, we're getting there. ;D**

**

* * *

**

_I gazed upon the Cerulean eyes before me, the urge to pull myself closer was taking control over my body. I restrained those desires but they came back, this time with greater vitality than before. His eyes, his lips, his beautifully chiseled body they gave me the reason to plant a firm, but passionate kiss. The touch, the feeling overwhelmed me and brought me to the position of exploding in his grasp. _

_I broke the kiss, trying to stabilize my breathing. He began to trail kisses on my throat and nibbled on my flesh. _

"_Mmhm" I moaned, wanting more of this new found pleasure. He stopped and looked back at me. _

"_Hinata, I-__ " _

_I've been asleep for a while now…_

_

* * *

_

The glow of sunshine fell over my eyes as I forced myself to wake up. I took one glimpse of my surrounding, and my lavender irises betrayed me by closing themselves once more. Never in my entire life have I experience such comfort of rising up in the morning. I moved slightly attempting to obtain additional warmth in my bed. My actions caused the rigid pillow behind me to stir.

_OH crap! Wait WHAT!_, I erupted in my thoughts.

* * *

_You got me feeling like a child now…_

_

* * *

_

Beautiful tanned skin brushed lightly against mine. Only then did I recognized the one person who appeared magically beside me, …that is asleep. I looked up to see if my assumption was correct, but accidentally met my lips with the gorgeous Adonis's. I managed to stifle my squeal, but noticed the heat of my cheeks and my head swelling with uneasiness. An awkward sensation ran through my body, it was the same tingling feeling I had the night before, but kept myself from fainting once more.

* * *

_Cause every time I see your bubbly face…_

* * *

Our lips finally broke apart. I slid back cautiously and made sure I didn't wake him up. But when I left his lips, I felt so lost. I didn't understand, I mean sure he was my crush and I pretty much have an obsession about him, but I felt distant from the world. I shook my head and smiled sheepishly to myself.

* * *

_I get the tingles in a silly place…

* * *

_

All I could do to keep myself busy was have my irises travel along his facial features. To be honest, I can certainly see that he has changed from the last time I saw him physically, but he still has that hyperactive personality. My eyes then traveled down to his neck, afterward his collar bone…HOLD ON! Is he not wearing a shirt!

_Hinata do not faint! You just woke up! Calm down. It's just…_, I thought.

_

* * *

Starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose…

* * *

_

I could feel the heat on my cheeks trigger as I said his name silently, "Naruto."

_

* * *

Wherever it goes I always know that you make me smile…

* * *

_

However, Naruto shifted comfortably closely to me at the mention of his name. I could see slits of cerulean blue peeking out of his eye-lids. Those beautiful sea orbs, they just wash over me like a soft tide and I get lost in them, instantly. I didn't notice him staring intently at me until he spoke.

_

* * *

Please stay for a while now… just take your time where ever you go…

* * *

_

"Oi, Hinata," He said softly, "You're awake. Umm…. Are you hungry?"

_

* * *

What am I gonna say? When you make me feel this way…

* * *

_

"Eh, uh…—_Hinata don't stutter! It's bad enough you don't even talk that much. Just imagine it's Neji-nee-san!, _my conscience screamed.— Yeah, I am pretty hungry. I'm sorry for waking you up, . . . Naruto-kun."

_

* * *

When you make me feel this way…

* * *

_

"Heh, it's okay Hinata, Dattebayo!" He said, flashing his bright grin. With that done he sat up and ran out the door mumbling something about Jiraiya-sensei. Before he left, I got a glimpse of his smoothly chiseled six-pack and almost died at the scene, but managed to stay alive to fight a massive blush on my face. I felt blood trickle down my nose, then it gushed violently as I ran to the nearest possible bathroom.

As I left the bathroom, the fragrant smell of miso soup and ramen filled my nose. Naruto was sitting patiently in his chair, with a certain bowl of ramen ahead. I sat hesitantly beside him.

"W-when did y-you learn to cook, N-Naruto-kun?" I stuttered furiously and mentally slapped myself.

He picked at the small meat in his soup before answering, "Well, you learn a few things down the road." He winked.

I blushed at the innocent action he made and began to eat. I could feel the tense atmosphere around us. The moment became very awkward for the both of us.

"So.. Hinata. I'm sorry about last night." He apologized.

"Oh n-no. It d-didn't mean a-anything. I m-mean… umm it was just a dare, n-nothing else." I looked down at my bowl, nervously thinking of a way to avoid the conversation.

"Yeah, nothing else…" I thought I saw a small hint of sadness on his face as he repeated the last words I said. But let it go and finished my soup.

Naruto and I didn't start talking again until another awkward situation hit us. We were both sitting near each other across the living room television.

"What do you want to watch? I mean there's nothing to do so…" Naruto asked.

"Umm… D-do you have a-any k-kind of a r-romance m-movie?"

"Well, the only one I actually have is A Walk To Remember. Would you like that?"

"S-sure."

**Please, please, please, please do not kill me. I'm seriously scared of the things that go bump in the night and I don't expect to see people crawling up through my window. I could tolerate verbal abuse so feel free to review and imaginatively sucker-punch me in the face! XD HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!  
**

And to Sophia, I apologize for the rude action from today. Please forgive me.


End file.
